<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by MamaCurry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791354">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry'>MamaCurry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cas has to do it, Dean helps Cas do it, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has to do it. Billie told them this was the only way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dean,” Cas gasped, trying to pull the tip of his angel blade away from Dean’s chest, “I can’t. I can’t do it.”</p><p>“You have to,” Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’ on the silver handle, his face tight as he took quick, deep breathes. </p><p>“No, I can’t,” Cas fought against Dean’s strength, but found that given his extremely diminished grace, he was no longer stronger than the hunter. </p><p>“Cas, look at me.”</p><p>The angel instantly closed his eyes and tilted his head down, knowing that he could not allow himself to look into those perfect green eyes. If there was one person who could convince him to do this, it would be the human standing toe to toe with him. </p><p>“Dean,” Cas choked out a small sob, shaking his head fervently. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his cheek and without thinking, his head snapped up and his eyes opened. </p><p>“Castiel,” Dean whispered, his thumb rubbing against the rough stubble on Cas’ cheek, “I know you can do this.”</p><p>“I don’t want to,” Cas replied with a sharp breath, hating himself for sounding so childish in this moment. “We can find another way, Dean, we—“</p><p>“No,” Dean’s reply was sharp, and yet somehow soft at the same time, “Everyone is gone, Cas. And I’m...I’m done. I’m tired.” </p><p>“But,” Cas paused, drawing a slow inhale through his nose, “What am I supposed to do now?” </p><p>Dean actually allowed himself to chuckle, shaking his head slowly before shrugging, “I don’t know, but if you don’t come visit my heaven at least three times a week I’ll kick your ass.” </p><p>“This isn’t funny, Dean,” Cas responded roughly, his eyes narrowed at the human, “I...I don’t want to live if you aren’t in my life.” </p><p>“I know,” Dean nodded, looking down at the blade that was still pressed against his sternum, “But you heard Billie. It has to happen this way.” </p><p>“There has to be another—“</p><p>“Cas, you’re making this even harder than it already is,” Dean closed his eyes tightly as he yelled into the angel’s face. When he opened his eyes his heart broke even further than it already was, seeing the tears welled up in those bright blue orbs. </p><p>“I...” Cas trailed off, removing one hand from the handle of the angel blade and resting it around the back of Dean’s neck, “I love you.” </p><p>“I know,” Dean nodded quickly before abandoning his hand left on the blade and grabbing Cas’ face, pulling it towards him in a harsh kiss. </p><p>Cas closed his eyes as they lips were finally brought together, and just as Dean opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, he felt the sharp thud of the blade piercing his chest. The hunter gasped, then pulled back and watched as Cas sobbed, the tears now freely pouring from him eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Dean, I’m so sorry,” the angel cried, moving his hand down to the small of Dean’s back to help his body to the ground. </p><p>“I...” Dean coughed, grasping the front of Cas’ shirt in his fist before taking his last breath, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>